


Nailed

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, Bondage, Dominance, M/M, Police, Roleplay, Spanking, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his night off, community police officer Sha finds a suspicious character in his favorite bar - and invites him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nailed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indelicateink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelicateink/gifts).



> Written for **[indelicateink](http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/)** 's "fic for art" exchange. Prompt: Saiyuki, cop!Gojyo/Hakkai, modern-day AU - uniform/good-guy fetish. Beta by my sis **[smillaraaq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq)**.
> 
>  **Warnings:** uniform fetish, light bondage, spanking, domination/roleplay. Very mild spoilers for Hakkai's backstory.

Gojyo liked this bar.

It was located only two blocks from the Dyer Art Institute, three blocks from the downtown campus of Norris University, and five blocks from the movie theater that showed indie films. The crowd came in all colors and sexes, the artsy types and college kids made for nice eye candy, and the conversation was loud and lively. It was only four blocks (in the direction opposite all the artsy, brainy places) from his apartment building. Perhaps most important, it was almost a mile from his usual beat, and almost no one in Raphael's ever recognized easy-going, amiable Gojyo for Officer Sha, who walked the beat along the edge of the troubled Northside district.

It made for a relaxing evening out, and sometimes he got lucky with a cute chick from one of the schools. No luck so far tonight, though. He leaned his head on his hand and yawned. Maybe he should just give up, call it an early night, and get some sleep.

"Hey, Red," called Rita, the Thursday night bartender, and when he looked up: "Incoming!" She slid a fresh beer glass down the polished bar into his waiting hands, followed by a chilled and sweating bottle.

"Thanks, beautiful!" he said, but she shook her head at him: "It's not from me."

"What the hell?" He examined the bottle: " _Brooklyn_ Lager? _Brooklyn?_ Is this some kinda joke?"

Rita polished the bar in his general direction. "It's s'posed to be pretty good, actually. You should ask your admirer about it."

"Who's buyin' me beer?"

"Down there - second booth from the back."

Well, things were looking up. He dropped some money on the bar - enough for the Heineken he'd already finished, plus a generous tip on both that and what he guessed the fancy stuff with the silly name would cost - collected the bottle and the glass, and headed back to the booth she'd mentioned. He could just see the top of an unruly head of short, dark hair over the back. _A tall one_ , he thought, and added a little swagger to his step.

When he got to the side of the booth, his breath went short. For one thing, it was a guy in there. For another thing, he could swear it was someone he knew. No, it wasn't. Or - yes, but not someone he knew well. "Doctor ... Cho?"

"Ah ha ha, you remember me!"

"Um, yeah."

He did, too. He'd had to question this guy about a flood of illegal prescriptions about three months back. Why the hell was he buying Gojyo a beer, this far from the tiny little herb shop and pharmacy he ran over in Northside?

"You spend a lot of time around here?"

"Not at all. I went to see a film at the Alvarado, and this place was convenient and pleasant-looking. Won't you have a seat, Officer?"

 _Shit._ Gojyo glanced around, but the booths on either side were unoccupied, and the rest of the bar was filled with the usual loud chatter plus Pink encouraging them all to raise a glass. He slid into the seat opposite Cho. "Don't call me that, dude. I come here to forget about work, dammit."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry about that. What should I call you?"

"Just Gojyo is fine."

"Please call me Hakkai, then."

Gojyo wasn't really sure he wanted to get buddy-buddy with this guy. They hadn't found any reason to run him in, back in the winter, but Pacheco, his partner at the time, swore something wasn't right about Dr. Cho. And Pacheco was one of those old-school cops with hunches that it paid to follow.

This guy - Hakkai - was easy to look at, though. He remembered that he'd thought so back then, too.

"How's your store?" he asked, finally.

Hakkai beamed. His eyes were green behind his wire-rimmed glasses. "It's actually doing quite nicely, thank you. The ever-increasing suspicion with which the average consumer regards common commercial medications is working in my favor."

"You're keeping your nose clean?"

The question wiped the smile off Hakkai's face, but he didn't look unhappy either. It was weird. "Yes ... Gojyo. You warned me. I've been good." His cheeks were a little flushed, which made his face even prettier. He really was too pretty for a guy, when you got right down to it.

Dammit, Gojyo didn't want to deal with this on his own time. "Why'd you buy me a beer?"

"It's actually very tasty." Hakkai poured a little more of his own beer - that Irish stuff, Harp - into his own glass. "It's a fresh bottle too - the bartender opened it; I didn't touch it."

That was the most sensible-sounding thing that had come out of this guy's mouth yet. "Fine," said Gojyo, and poured himself some of the beer from Brooklyn. He sipped it while Hakkai watched intently. "Huh."

"You don't like it?"

"It's not bad." It was a little sweeter than he thought he liked, but he wanted another taste. The next hit was pretty damn good, in a way he couldn't begin to describe. "Actually, it's good."

Hakkai smiled and sipped his own. For a couple of minutes they sat there drinking, just like they were friends or something. When Gojyo's beer was half gone, he sternly reminded himself that he was drinking with a suspected crook. "You didn't tell me why you bought this for me. And don't give me that shit about how it's good beer, 'cause you know that's not what I'm asking."

Hakkai looked into his glass and swirled the remaining beer around a bit. "I liked you, when I met you back in February."

"I was gonna arrest you, you know that? That's what we were there for."

"Well, but you didn't. And you were polite about it. I could see that you were a good policeman. And then tonight, I saw you come in and I recognized you. I was thinking ... ." He was looking at Gojyo intently, and his expression was a little sad, a little hungry, like a kid at a pet store looking at a puppy that he knows Mom won't let him have.

"Yeah?"

"I was just s ... surprised to see you out of uniform."

"I'm off duty," said Gojyo, automatically, but his mind was adding two and two and getting five. Like Pacheco said, there was something _off_ about this guy, but it wasn't making Gojyo feel worried.

The opposite, actually.

"I don't suppose ... ," said Hakkai - and stopped.

"What?"

"Ah, it's only ... would you like to come to my place?" Hakkai's voice had dropped to a near whisper, and his cheeks had gone beyond flushed to three-alarm fire status.

Gojyo's first thought was _No way in hell_. It had been four years since he'd been with a guy - not since Benjie left him in the lurch and cemented Gojyo's decision to apply to the police academy - and hooking up with a suspected pill-pusher was not exactly on his evening's agenda. But it was like the weird Brooklyn beer: after the first funny sip, he wanted more. Hakkai was such easy company, somehow, like they'd known each other forever. And he was really kinda hot, too. "Maybe you didn't mean that to sound like .. what it sounded like?"

"Oh, but I did," whispered Hakkai. "I'm so sorry."

Gojyo shrugged and downed the rest of the beer that Hakkai had bought him, straight from the bottle. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "When?"

Hakkai's eyes opened real wide, like he was shocked his awkward come-on had actually worked. Which was probably the case, thought Gojyo. "T-tonight? Now? And could you ... possibly ... wear your - uniform?"

Two and two became two and three, and things finally added up in Gojyo's head. _Oh, holy shit._

 _Do I really want this? He's got a kink - who knows how it could go?_

 _Nothing was ever proved about him_.

 _Yeah, but the case is still open._

 _Look at that pretty face. He's fucking starving for you. You ain't been laid in weeks. And you're off tomorrow._

He frowned sternly at Hakkai, who was looking all pleading and hopeful. "You got to understand, I can't be seen walkin' over to your place in uniform on my time off."

Hakkai's face fell. "Oh. Well, the invitation still stands."

"How 'bout you come to my place instead?" Gojyo watched as the wheels turned in Hakkai's head, and a few seconds later, his face lit up.

"Oh, yes, Gojyo! I would be delighted to do that!"

"You gotta pen?" Gojyo scrawled his address on the back of a paper napkin and pushed it over to him. "It's just a few blocks, but gimme about half an hour to get stuff picked up. I wasn't expectin' company."

"Of course - whatever you like."

"Thanks for the beer. See ya."

Gojyo looked back once, just before he went out the door. Hakkai was staring after him, his face half-terrified, half-excited, like he wasn't sure he was ever going to see Gojyo again, let alone in thirty minutes. Gojyo winked at him and left Raphael's.

He turned the idea over and over again in his mind as he walked. By the time he got to his building, he was still thinking the same thing: it was a stupid idea, but he wanted it anyway.

Up in his apartment, he scanned the main room and shrugged. Gracious living and Gojyo were not on good terms. The dirty dishes in the sink could go in the dishwasher - Hakkai wouldn't know that the damn thing was broken. He'd done laundry a few days ago, so there weren't too many stray clothes lying around. He piled the catalogs and magazines into two more-or-less squared stacks on his battered coffee table, then tooled the vacuum cleaner around the rug for a couple of minutes.

In the bedroom, the sheets were only a couple of days past newly changed, so he just pulled the blankets around so that it looked like the bed had been turned down on purpose. He chased down all the dirty clothes and dumped them in the hamper in the corner, then decided the clean, folded wash in the basket could stay where it was. The magazines in here went onto a stack on the bedside table. A couple more minutes with the vacuum, and that was enough. And the bathroom was even sort of clean, because he'd had the fear of God put into him about dirty bathrooms after a disgusting bout of foot crud when he lived in a boarding house two years ago. A few swipes with a sponge and some cleanser, and that was good.

OK, he had ten minutes left. He kicked off his bar-hopping shoes, shucked out of his jeans and spiffy shirt, and decided that even fresh socks and underwear might be in order. If he was gonna be a white knight for this guy, it might was well go down to the skin. He got a fresh uniform out and put it on - clean socks and boxers, the blue summer shirt, pants, pre-tied tie, shiny lace-ups, the cap, his badge, his duty belt with its pouches and holsters and fittings.

Now he was down to the nitty gritty. The expandable baton? Nah, the old-style nightstick might be better. He couldn't imagine not having the gun, but he compulsively checked to make sure it was empty. _It should stay in the holster._ Cuffs, of course. Flashlight - why not? Not the pepper spray, and not the taser. He didn't even want to think about someone who might get off on being sprayed or tased. Notepad, of course, and a couple pens. And his duty cellphone. The Kevlar vest was hot and heavy, and it would just cover up the uniform: he couldn't see any point in wearing it.

He stood in front of the mirror and combed his hair, then put on his hat and adjusted it to a slightly attitudinal (and non-regulation) angle. And then he remembered what Pacheco had said once, about badge bunnies - girls who really got into guys in uniform. Pacheco said Hawkins had one who had a kink about doing it in the back of his patrol car. Gojyo had wondered whether the girls really liked the idea of actual police, or whether they were thinking about movie cops, or TV cops. And Pacheco said it was probably a little of both.

So maybe he could do this right after all. He grinned at the good-looking redhead in the mirror. "One blockbuster movie cop coming up, Dr. Cho, _baby_."

The intercom buzzer sounded. Gojyo switched off the bedroom light and strode over to hit the button. "Yeah?"

"Gojyo ... ?" It sounded like Hakkai, all right.

"You. Get up here."

There was a little pause, and then Hakkai said, softly, "Yes, sir!"

Gojyo threw himself onto the couch and waited. _You get good at waiting, when you're a cop._ Finally, there was a knock on the door. He made himself get up slowly and looked through the peephole. _Yes._

He unlocked the door, swung it open, and gave Hakkai the look he usually saved for delinquents whose behavior was making their grandmothers cry. "Get in here, you."

Hakkai, his face flushed and his eyes shining, stepped into the apartment. He was carrying a small, sturdy paper shopping bag, with handles. Gojyo shut the door, locked both locks, and put on the chain. "What've you got to say for yourself?" he growled.

Hakkai took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "I think you should arrest me, Officer."

"Oh yeah? And why should I waste my time and the taxpayers' money on you, huh?"

"I'm attempting to bribe a policeman," said Hakkai, and held out the bag. Gojyo puts his fists on his hips and looked down his nose at it. "Show me," he said.

It was a bottle of very spiffy-looking bourbon - Four Roses, according to the label. Gojyo almost never bought hard liquor, but when he did, it was bourbon. Rita must have told Hakkai about it. Probably he'd asked her. For a moment, Gojyo felt genuinely angry: did Hakkai actually imagine that he could be bought for a bottle of booze? But Hakkai looked anxious, not smug. It was probably just a courtesy, the way Gojyo would bring along a six pack to a party, and Hakkai was just playing into the cop-and-crook thing. Gojyo got hold of himself again. "Set it down over there, on the table," he ordered.

Hakkai did so, the glimmer of a smile showing on his face. "Get that look off your face," snapped Gojyo. "You messin' with me?"

"No, sir, absolutely not!"

"Get up against the wall, there. _No_ , genius - facing it! Put your hands behind your head. Don't get smart."

Of course, normally, he wouldn't be patting down a suspect like this unless someone else was covering him. His search didn't turn up anything but Hakkai's wallet - a slim, sharp-looking leather number - and a definite bulge in the front of Hakkai's pants, which sure as hell wasn't a weapon. Or at least, not a gun. Gojyo tossed the wallet on the table next to the bag with the bottle. "Turn around," he ordered. "Now - strip from the waist up."

Hakkai stared at him.

"You think I'm fucking kidding?" demanded Gojyo, resting his hand on his holstered gun. "I'm not fooling around here. Take it off - the tie, the jacket, the shirt. Move!"

Hakkai's nostrils flared, and then he started to comply. Gojyo watched, scowling. Hakkai was almost painfully thin, but his arms were corded with skinny muscles, and somehow he made bony look beautiful. Gojyo kicked one of the chairs over toward him. "Drop your crap there, and turn around again. Put your hands behind your back this time."

He could count every knob and every rib in Hakkai's back. It made him take a lot more care in cuffing Hakkai than usual, so he was surprised when Hakkai gasped anyway. When Gojyo swung him around, though, the expression on his face wasn't anything like pain. _Hell, he's really getting into this._

Gojyo took a breath and schooled his face into what he hoped was a menacing expression. "I'm taking you in for questioning, Cho. Move it - through the door, there."

"You won't be able to keep me," said Hakkai, with a small smile.

"That's what _you_ think." Gojyo grabbed his elbows and raised them slightly. Hakkai made a surprised little sound and let Gojyo frog-march him into the darkened bedroom without any further struggle.

Gojyo pushed him toward the bed and shut the door. There was just enough street light coming through the blinds to make out the furniture in the room. "Sit," he ordered. Then he turned the bedside lamp - a gooseneck one, like an old-time desk lamp - to shine in Hakkai's face. "Talk."

Hakkai blinked at the glare. "What shall I talk about?"

"Don't get cute with me. Bribing an officer ain't all you been up to, is it?"

Hakkai's eyes widened. "I haven't been up to anything. You told me to keep clean, and I did."

"Like I'm gonna believe that."

"It's the truth!"

Gojyo considered for a moment, hands on his hips. Hakkai's gaze skittered over him, skipping Gojyo's face, lingering for a few seconds each on his shoulders, belly, and groin before settling on the nightstick. _Heh._

"What's so interesting, there? Mr. Nightstick, eh?"

Hakkai's gaze flicked to his face for a second and then dropped back to the nightstick. His breath made an eager little sound, and he licked his lips. "You wouldn't ... ."

"I dunno about that. It's not like you been cooperating, right?" Gojyo pulled the nightstick from his belt. It was a nice piece, heavy and smooth. He didn't have any intention of hitting Hakkai with it - the guy was so skinny, it would be trivial to do some serious damage. Gojyo held it upright in front of Hakkai's face, less than a foot away, letting him take a nice, long look. Then he stroked it gently across Hakkai's cheek. "You like Mr. Nightstick, yeah? Show me how much."

Hakkai's lips parted, and then he licked them. Gojyo bumped his mouth with the end of the nightstick, very gently. And Hakkai opened up and took it right in.

He couldn't really get very far, of course. But he sucked the end, and then pulled off to lick at it, curling his tongue against it, kissing it wetly. Gojyo forgot to breathe, watching him, and his pants started to feel a little too tight. _Damn! I didn't know I was this sick._

"You know," he said, and his voice sounded thick and strained to his own ears. "Things could get worse than this. You better talk."

Hakkai closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against the damp wood. "I don't have anything to tell you," he said. He was breathing hard.

Gojyo pulled the nightstick away and shoved it back into the holster on his duty belt. "Stand up, smart guy." Hakkai rose unsteadily to his feet. Gojyo grabbed one of his gym bandannas from the laundry basket and folded it up exactly like he did when he used it as a sweatband. He snatched Hakkai's glasses off his face and dropped them onto the bedside table. Hakkai flinched. "My - "

"Shut up. Hold still."

Gojyo placed the cloth over Hakkai's eyes and tied it securely behind his head. "Good boy," Gojyo said, making his voice as superior and nasty as he could. "Just stand there. No monkey business."

He stooped for a moment and untied Hakkai's shoes. "Kick 'em off - carefully," he said, standing back. "Good. Now freeze. You try anything funny, and you're gonna be sorry as hell."

He reached down, yanked open Hakkai's belt in one smooth move, popped the button on his chinos, then unzipped them and pulled them down past his knees. Hakkai's erection was hard and obvious, pressing against his pristine white boxers. There was a little wet spot right over the tip. Gojyo bit his lip and eased the shorts carefully clear, then yanked them down likewise.

Hakkai's dick, hard and flushed so that it contrasted startlingly with his pale skin, stood up against a really creepy-looking scar across his lower belly. Gojyo sat back on his heels and rubbed his mouth, staring. He was really tempted to take a lick.

"W-what are you doing?" whispered Hakkai.

 _Damn, stop that,_ Gojyo admonished himself. _Get back with the program._ "Don't you wish you knew?" he said, aloud, and stood up. "Step outta your pants."

He reached for one of the magazines on the table - a spring special issue of a sports rag, good and heavy with photos - and rolled it up tightly as Hakkai stepped awkwardly out of his chinos and underwear. Gojyo hooked them with one foot and kicked them across the room. "Get on the bed - lie down. No, fuckwad - on your face!"

Hakkai's face was half-buried in Gojyo's newest and fluffiest pillow. He turned his head sharply to the side, breathing hard. Gojyo swore and pulled the pillow out from under his head. "Lift your ass," Gojyo growled, and then pushed the pillow carefully under Hakkai's groin. And then he had to just stop for a second and breathe: Hakkai, blindfolded, manacled wrists resting in the small of his back, and beneath them, the rounded swell of his tight, white ass. The lift of the pillow and the open sprawl of his legs exposed ... everything that counted. _Oh fuck._

"Gojyo?" said Hakkai, in a very small voice.

 _Damn._

"Shut _up!_ " barked Gojyo. "That's _Officer Sha_ to you, scumbag!" With his free hand, he grabbed the nightstick again and brought it down hard on the bed next to Hakkai's hip. Hakkai flinched away from it.

"Are you gonna talk, Dr. Cho?"

"No," breathed Hakkai. "Even a beating won't make me talk."

"You stubborn bastard." Gojyo traced the nightstick lightly down Hakkai's spine to the base, then wound up with the rolled magazine and hit him hard across the ass.

Hakkai gasped, and it sounded like so much more than just pain. A faint pink mark blossomed on his pale skin.

"Talk!"

"I won't!"

Gojyo drew a deep breath and then methodically whacked him across the ass and thighs twenty times, counting to himself. When he stopped, both of them were breathing hard. Hakkai's butt and legs had a raggedly rosy glow, but what Gojyo could see of his face looked more like ecstasy.

"Takin' me seriously now?" Gojyo prodded Hakkai's hip with the nightstick. "Want some more?" It was meant to be a snarl, but it didn't quite come out that way. Hakkai was very still for a moment, and then he pressed his lips together. So Gojyo raised the magazine again and brought it down hard on the pinkest spot.

"Yes!" moaned Hakkai. "Ahh ... I'll talk!"

 _Thank fuck._ Gojyo settled the nightstick into the holster as noisily as he could and then eased his crotch, a little shocked at how hard he was. "C'mon, dish already!"

"Wednesday night. On this coming Wednesday, the 18th. The back door of Sparks Automotive."

Gojyo's mouth dropped open. He wasn't expecting anything real out of this, but Sparks was one of the places on the Northside watch-it list. "What the hell? What's going down there?"

"It will look like a parts shipment. Bring a drug-sniffing dog."

Gojyo grabbed his notepad and a pen from his belt. "What time?"

"Just as they're closing. I think that's 8:00."

Gojyo jotted the particulars down. "You'd better not be fucking lying." He grabbed for the phone at his belt, flipped it open, and started to tap in the tip line number. He was distracted by a moan from Hakkai.

"Surely you're not stopping?"

Gojyo looked at him, looked back at the phone, then hung up the call and dropped the phone onto the bedside table with a clatter. "Fuck you, Cho!"

"Yes, please," whispered Hakkai.

For a second, Gojyo wanted either to bust a gut laughing or beat him senseless, for real. Then he yanked open the top dresser drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from under a pile of shorts. He stomped over to the side of the bed and snatched off the blindfold. "Damn you. Don't fucking take your eyes off me."

He unhooked his belt buckle, his pants, pushed everything down to his thighs so that his own dick sprang out, maybe not quite as big as Hakkai's but just as flushed, just as hungry, framed by the tails of his blue uniform shirt. He rolled on the rubber, poured himself a palmful of lube, and stroked himself hard, three times. "This what you're after, smart guy?"

Hakkai's face was flushed, and his eyes were wide and shining, the pupils almost covering the green. "Oh God ... yes."

Gojyo got another palmful of lube, rubbed it down Hakkai's crack and over his hole, snapped the bottle closed one-handed and dropped it to the floor. Then he clambered onto the bed between Hakkai's legs and grabbed an ass-cheek in each hand. Hakkai twitched as Gojyo's hands met his reddened skin, but the sigh he gave sounded happy. His butt felt burning hot against Gojyo's palms as he lined himself up and nudged himself in, using short, hard thrusts.

One part of his mind was considering that this must look both really stupid and really perverted. He was still mostly dressed - even with his cap still on his head, although that wasn't likely to last. Also, this was not the world's best lube job. But Hakkai was pushing back, opening up, and he was so hot, so tight, and he was whispering "Yes ... yes ..." as Gojyo braced his arms on each side of his chest and pushed into him.

Hakkai's sweat-dampened face against the sheet, his closed eyelids, and the back of his neck looked so vulnerable, Gojyo wanted to ask if this was OK. He was always so careful with his partners. But Hakkai had wanted to be shackled, smacked, and now fucked. "Harder," Hakkai whispered. "Do it harder!" And Gojyo did.

As he hit his rhythm, he could feel Hakkai moving beneath him, probably trying to rub off on the pillow. Gojyo dropped to one elbow and groped under Hakkai's belly, more awkwardly than he would have liked because he didn't want to put his weight on Hakkai's manacled hands and wrists. He finally found that thick, hot shaft and grasped it tightly, stroked it roughly. It was only seconds later Hakkai shuddered beneath him and around him, breath rushing out in a moan as though he'd been slammed in the gut. Gojyo tried his best to keep going through the aftershocks, but it was impossible. Everything lit up behind his eyelids, and he had to lock his arms to keep from collapsing on Hakkai's arms and back.

He crouched there, feeling wonderful except for the strain on his arms and a little twinge of guilt in his gut. But Hakkai was smiling softly, stretching his legs and back as much as he could. He opened his eyes and looked at Gojyo over one pale, bony shoulder. "Hmm ... thank you, Officer Sha."

Gojyo let go a lungful of air he didn't remember holding. "Heh. Maybe you better can the 'officer' shit - I'm outta uniform, here." He couldn't remember when the cap had fallen off, but there it was, next to Hakkai's head.

"Whatever you like. You look wonderful - so manly and so debauched at the same time." Hakkai's eyes were warm, and his face was relaxed and open. Gojyo was both amused and annoyed to feel himself blush.

"Well, it doesn't feel so hot right now. I need to get outta these clothes, and I need to get you outta those cuffs." He pulled out as gently as he could, stripped off and tossed the condom, kicked off his shoes, and stepped out of his pants and boxers.

Hakkai rolled onto his side, watching him. "You can leave the cuffs, you know."

"Nope. If I'm done with being a cop, you're done being a crook." He fished the key out of its compartment and unshackled Hakkai's hands. There were red marks on those slender wrists. Gojyo dropped the cuffs next to the nightstick and went on his knees beside the bed, taking one of Hakkai's hands in one of his own and gently rubbing the wrist. "You don't have to do that," said Hakkai. He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I do," said Gojyo, shortly. Hakkai was silent as Gojyo rubbed his hand, extending and carefully massaging each finger. To Gojyo's relief, everything seemed to be OK. When he looked up, Hakkai had a strange expression on his face and offered his other hand without comment.

Gojyo stood up at last, removed his tie, and stripped out of the shirt. Silently he picked up Hakkai's pants and boxers and draped them over the wooden chair, then put all his own remaining gear on the dresser and dumped his sweaty clothes in the hamper, along with the damp pillowcase. Hakkai rolled back onto his belly to watch him, his head pillowed on his folded arms. Gojyo snapped off the bedside lamp and climbed into bed beside him. Hakkai turned so that Gojyo could spoon up behind him, but he twitched a little when Gojyo's skin touched his.

"Hell," said Gojyo, pulling away.

Hakkai reached back and urged him close again: "Hush, it's just a little sensitive."

"Sure you don't need some ice or something?"

"I'll be fine." Gojyo didn't want to ask how he knew that. He didn't want to think of anyone beating this man.

Anyone _else_. _Shit._

"D'you do this with other guys?"

Hakkai sighed. "Sometimes."

"Boyfriends?"

"I don't have one. It's easier to deal with strangers."

 _But you knew me already._ Gojyo tightened his arms around the wiry body pressed against his. "Hakkai, that's crazy. Someday some creep's going to really beat the shit out of you, if you're not careful."

Hakkai was silent for so long that Gojyo thought he'd fallen asleep. Then: "Oh, Gojyo. I _am_ a criminal, really. I was exonerated, but ... I did commit a crime, three years ago. A very grave crime."

Gojyo really did not want to ask about that, not now. "I'm not gonna punish you for it."

"Even if I want it?"

"Crap, Hakkai. Just stop it, OK? I mean, if this is what does it for you, I don't mind, but I don't get off on hurting people." Gojyo nuzzled at his ear. Hakkai shivered and pulled Gojyo's hand to his mouth. "Next time, we'll play it your way," he said, and kissed Gojyo's palm.

"Next time, huh? Dunno if you like to play what I wanna play."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"The sexy, long-legged, red-headed cop makes love to the gorgeous kinky brainiac like he's never been loved before and leaves him screamin' for more."

"I think I can deal with that," said Hakkai, and rolled over and kissed him.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hot Tip (the when you talk I just watch your mouth remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128136) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh)




End file.
